An Unlikely Crush
by GravityFalls596
Summary: Dipper realizes he fell in love with Candy during his 7th grade school year in California. He admits it to Candy, and Mabel overhears. She tries to get them to go out, and it works. But what happens when Mabel almost loses Candy & Dipper? Rated K plus for some kissing. Contains singing!
1. Dipper's Crush (Dipper's POV)

**A/N: I saw that My Crush was one of my most loved stories, so I wanted to make another CandyDip story.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

I felt strange going back to Gravity Falls this year. Don't get me wrong, last year was really fun. It's just that I got over Wendy. Last year I realized she only saw me as a friend. But I couldn't wait to see Candy, one of Mabel's best friends. I used to hate her. But when Mabel & I first arrived in Gravity Falls a year ago, Mabel eventually met Candy & Grenda, who are now her best friends there. Candy never talked to me, and acted like Ginny Weasley in the same room as Harry Potter during The Chamber of Secrets. Candy just sat there, staring at me while blushing. Now I feel the same as she does. Is it possible that I now am in love with a girl who I once thought was a nuisance? I don't understand. "Hey, Dipper! Want to watch me put gummy worms into my nose?" Mabel interrupted my train of thought. I shook my head, because I wasn't really in the mood to see that. I just couldn't wait until we got to the Mystery Shack. Mom was driving us there. Before I knew it, I saw a sign I recognized all to well. It was huge with red letters. It was supposed to say "Mystery Shack" in all capital letters, but there was no S. It said "Mystery Hack" instead. The S fell off when I fought a wax Sherlock Holmes who was cursed to come to life during a waxing moon. Sure enough, standing in front of the Shack was Grunkle Stan. Me & Mabel hopped out of the car and said goodbye to our mom. We walked inside the Shack and raced to the attic. I was glad that Mabel was going to have a sleepover with Candy & Grenda tonight. I thought I could find a time to talk to Candy.  
After an hour of Mabel, Candy, & Grenda playing Truth or Dare and reading magazines, Candy said she was thirsty. I found this a good time. I met her in the kitchen with 2 Pitt Colas in my hands. I gave her one and we sat down. She just stared at me. "So... I thought we could have a talk about something." I told her. She just nodded. "Um, over the school year back at home, I just missed you greatly. Today I found out that I fell in love with you, and I didn't know what to do." I concluded. Candy just gave a big smile. "Me too. For me, it was love at first sight. I was going to tell you when we were both 15." she replied. We ended up talking a long time. Mabel & Grenda came into the kitchen and heard us talking. They looked at each other and gasped, looking intrigued.  
When Candy & Grenda left, I went back to the attic. Mabel looked at me with her mouth open. "Dipper... I can't believe you fell in love with one of my best friends. Why couldn't you tell me?" she stuttered. I explained everything. She screamed in excitement.


	2. Dipper & Candy's Date (Candy's POV)

**A/N: The chapters in this story will be in Dipper's, Mabel's, & Candy's POVs.**

* * *

The day after Dipper had that long conversation with me, he asked me out. He was nervous, obviously. I didn't blame him. I barely felt like talking to him at all since last June. "Want to go for a walk in the forest?" Dipper asked, smiling and gaining confidence. "Of course!" I exclaimed, feeling happier than ever. Dipper had some kind of journal in his hand. I was curious. Anyways, we made a bee line to the woods.  
"And the journal says you can't trust anybody in Gravity Falls." Dipper explained later. He was showing me his journal, which teaches about the weird happenings in Gravity Falls. I gave a half smile to prove I was interested in every word he said. We sat down on a rock. I put my head on his shoulder. We talked about our childhood memories. (I said childhood because we're not kids anymore. We're 13.) "So, where are you & Mabel from?" I asked Dipper. "Piedmont, California. It's a sleepy town like Gravity Falls, but I love it there." he replied. "I used to live in Piedmont all the way back in Kindergarten! I think you & Mabel were in my class." I told him. "Who was your teacher?" Dipper asked. I told him that my teacher was named Mrs. Johnson. Turns out, that was his teacher also! "I wondered why a girl named Candy Chiu wrote in my yearbook! I still remember the message you wrote! It was, 'Dipper Pines, please stay cute and smart. I will miss you when I move to Oregon, and I hope you will see me soon. From your crush, Candy Rachel Chiu.'" Dipper recalled. We were kindergarten lovers, how adorable! I remember he always sat by me at lunch and acted like he was actually my boyfriend, as if he was planning what would happen 8 years later. "You wrote 'Candy, you are the most adorable girl in the world and we were destined for each other. I shall always keep you in my heart, and I will not replace that special spot in there that's just for you. Love, Dipper Alexander Pines.'" I recalled. I was so touched by those memories. Who would've known my Kindergarten almost-boyfriend would ask me out when we were teenagers?  
Dipper & I kept sharing our Kindergarten memories until Mabel unexpectedly came and told us to come back. She said we were going to play Truth or Dare again. When we went back to the Mystery Shack and played, we had fun with Mabel & Grenda. Mostly, our truths and dares were about songs we liked. I hated to leave. But before I walked out of the door, Dipper walked up to me and said, "I forgot something." He waited 5 seconds, then guess what he did? He kissed me! (Not on the cheek, by the way) On the way home, I thought to myself, _Dipper Pines is the boy for me._


	3. Soul Mates

We had another date the next day. Dipper & I did karaoke. Mabel & Grenda came with us, just to watch and chat away excitedly. We decided to sing. I chose the song. It was a duet version of Replay by Zendaya. It went a little like this: **(A/N: Italics is Candy, bolded is Dipper, bolded with italics is both)**

_Make it stop_  
_Sound so good I just can't take no more_  
_Turn it down, turn it up_  
_I don't know, I don't know (know)_  
_But don't stop, don't move_  
_Just keep it there (right there)_  
_Keep it right there, keep it right there_

_I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go_  
_Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go_

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_Yeah_**  
**_Wanna put this song on replay,_**  
**_I can listen to it all day,_**  
**_I can listen to you all day,_**  
**_Hear you all day_**  
**_Yeah_**  
**_Wanna put this song on replay,_**  
**_We can start all over again and again, yeah_**  
**_Wanna put this song on replay_**

**Don't stop,**  
**Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder**  
**I don't want to miss a single thing,**  
**I wanna hear every melody**  
**B-b-b-b-beating**  
**Beating so loud, you'd can feel it**  
**B-b-b-b-beating, beating, beating**  
**Beating for you**

**I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go**  
**Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_[Bridge]_**  
**_Feel it all, Feel it all crashing down_**  
**_I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound_**  
**_Yeah, put this song on replay (put this song on) on replay_**  
**_Listen to you all day, to you all day!_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_Yeah [2x]_**

Mabel & Grenda were whispered even more excitedly after the song. After singing, we left. It was raining outside like Toby Determined predicted. I had an umbrella, but Dipper didn't. I let him share mine with me. "You know, Dipper, I've thought about it, and I realized that you are the guy for me. I've been depressed since my parents got divorced last fall, and was split in half. But then you came back in my life and completed me. I knew there was a missing puzzle piece, and it was you all along." I said to Dipper. His cheeks were so red, you'd think his face was on fire. "Aw. Thanks! Candy, I never would've thought I'd ever say this when I was 12, but will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Dipper said. "Is the sky blue?" I asked him. We both laughed. Behind us, Mabel squealed. When I got home, I wrote in my diary. This is what it said, 'My best friend's twin brother asked me to be his girlfriend today. I never thought I'd like a boy this much. From my Kindergarten crush, to the brother of my best friend, to my preteen crush, all the way to my boyfriend as a teenager, I realized something. We, Dipper Alexander Pines & Candy Rachel Chiu, were soul mates.'


	4. Mabel Pines, World's Best Matchmaker!

I encouraged my brother to ask Candy out, and it turned out fine! I am a good matchmaker! Dipper was happier than he was when I came back from the hospital for eating scratch-and-sniff stickers when we were 5 after the date and the karaoke. He said Candy was in our Kindergarten class. It all came back to me. They were almost dating in Kindergarten (I say almost because me and Dipper weren't allowed to date people until last year), and they saw each other every chance possible for them at school. Candy & Dipper met during the first day of Kindergarten. The teacher told us to pick seats. Me & Dipper decided to sit in a row at the front. But coincidentally, Candy was thinking of sitting where Dipper was at. He said, "Hi. My name is Dipper Pines. You can have this seat, by the way. Me & Mabel will sit next to you." Candy blushed and thanked him. (They didn't met until Kindergarten because Dipper & I went there in Pre-K. Candy came in Kindergarten.) Back to modern times. Dipper was writing madly in his journal. There were parts where he could write anything, since the pages were blank with lines. He showed me what he wrote on one page. The page said, 'This is the first official romance I've ever had! I have a feeling my happiness won't wear off for a while. A girl I thought was annoying once turned out to be a really amazing person! I can't even describe how much I feel like Ron Weasley right now! I know you're reading this now, Mabel, so I'll explain because you don't read Harry Potter. You know what it's about, though. At Hogwarts in Harry's first year, his friend Ron meets a girl named Hermione Granger. When they're practicing a spell called 'Wingardium Leviosa', which makes objects fly, Ron pronounces the incantation wrong. Hermione corrects him. Ron hated her for the first week or so of the year, then they became friends. And in I think their last year there, Ron & Hermione start going out. And they end up getting married about 10 or 20 years after they left Hogwarts. See what I mean? It's like I'm Ron and Candy is Hermione.' I understood perfectly. My brother was never this happy, and I'm proud of him. Back in California, all those girls hated him. **(A/N: If he were in the real world, he'd have lots of stalkers, actually. I'd be one of them.) **


	5. Okay, This is Gettting Annoying (Mabel)

**A/N: I put these chapters into the POV of who ever the heck I feel like. This story feels like a reversed version of the Adventure Time episode My Two Favorite People!**

* * *

It's been a week. It's getting a little annoying. Don't get me wrong, I wish the best for the both of them. It's just that my sleepovers don't feel the same without Candy and annoying the guts out of Dipper by giving him makeovers (Dipper with makeup actually looks cute). My 2 favorite people finally getting along. I think it's getting a little too far. I really don't want to interfere with their lives, I just wish I could see them more. Dipper & Candy have been acting the opposite of their selves lately. I never see Dipper go deep into the forest to solve a mystery, the kind who annoys me by clicking a pen while thinking intensely. I don't see shy, insecure, Candy. The girl who never has the courage to talk to anybody but me and Grenda. Instead, I see a sane Dipper who would rather have an infected foot than solve a mystery with a hyper and brave Candy. I want the real Candy & Dipper back. Maybe I should ask Wendy what to do, I can't go to Dipper. He'd take it the wrong way. No, wait, maybe I could handle this myself. I should probably go tell them the truth.  
Okay, I found myself outside the Shack in the backyard. That's where they where. They look scared when I came out. I told them my thoughts, and I was scared. "Stop being dumb, Mabel. We're not driving ourselves crazy." Dipper snapped at me. I ran back inside and cried on my bed. This meant something horrible. Dipper thought I was trying to ruin his life. I'd never do such a thing! He was nice to me our whole lives, so I return the favor. Only in an alternate universe I'd do something horrible. I had no one to talk to. Dipper was mad at me, I'm sure Candy is too, and everyone else would say not to ruin Dipper's first relationship. I had no way out! I had a plan that would certainly get their attention. It was risky, but I knew it was the only way. It's probably ridiculous, but I decided to hide from Dipper & Candy in a place they'd never look. Gideon's house. (I'm surprised no one decided to burn it yet)


	6. Finding Mabel (Dipper's POV)

This was ridiculous. My sister went missing after I snapped at her. When I told Candy, she called the police. "Mabel Pines is missing. Please help us look for her. Oh, okay. Bye." is what I heard her say when she was on the phone. "Okay, let's look in her favorite places." I told her. So we looked in the forest, the town pool, and Lazy Susan's diner. Mabel wasn't in any of those places. When we were about to give up after searching the diner, Sheriff Blubs and his naïve deputy found us. "You better not be tricking us. It's usually horrible when a girl her age goes missing." Sheriff Blubs said, still thinking I was a time waster. (Long explanation.) And not even a minute later, I saw Wendy & Soos run to us. "Why would Mabel just run away? Unless Gideon (That little... I can't even say it) somehow kidnapped her, this was obviously on purpose." Wendy said in worry. I just nodded in agreement. Eventually, we did find Mabel. She was in the weirdest place possible.  
Guess where Mabel was? At Gideon's house, which I'm surprised hasn't burned down. Probably because his parents still live there, and he's in prison (hopefully for life). Mabel was talking to Gideon's dad about how mean Gideon was. She turned around and saw us standing there. "I'm surprised you and Candy actually got up to look for me..." Mabel muttered to us. Everyone left so it would be less awkward. "What are you talking about?" I asked her, and she explained everything. Mabel said she felt that Candy & I went out so much that it changed us. It made her want to see the real us again, but she didn't want to interfere with our lives. After her explanation, I told her, "Mabel, we'll make it up to you. Candy & I will take you with us to the skating rink. **(A/N: Just pretend there's one in Gravity Falls) **We won't leave you out. I promise." Mabel's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked, grinning. "Really." So we went to the skating rink with Mabel and had a good time. In fact, we did everything as one trio. We didn't even separate just to get sodas! There's no way in the world I'd let Candy get in the way of seeing my sister, so eventually we brought her along to every place she agreed to go to. It made us all happy, which is what Mabel wanted the whole time.


End file.
